From the past, there is widely known a production processing apparatus that carries out various types of production processing such as processing, assembling, and inspection on a work on a manufacturing line. While there is a need to convey the work when carrying out the production processing on the work, a robot arm is used for the conveyance in some cases.
Patent Literature 1 below discloses a carriage system that conveys a semiconductor wafer using two rotatable robot arms provided on a frame. This carriage system includes, in a periphery of one of the robot arms, two cassettes that accommodate uninspected semiconductor wafers, two testers that perform a surface inspection of the semiconductor wafers, and an orientation flatness register device. In addition, in a periphery of the other robot arm, the orientation flatness register device described above and 4 inspection-completed cassettes to which the inspected semiconductor wafers are sorted according to an inspection result are provided.